


aizdomas

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: eesti keel
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima sāk pamanīt kādu izmaiņas Tendou, kā viņš.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aizdomas

Kaut Tendou Ushijima un ēda saldējumu, viņi runāja un gāja. Viņi pavadīja labs laiks, pat Ushijima. - Mums nav iet ar citiem. - Tas ir dīvaini, jo parasti visus trešās puses šādos gadījumos, pat daži otrā vai Goshiki. Viss šķita kluss tiem, protams, nekas, kas varētu sagraut lietas tikai tur runā. Es negribēju, lai samazinātu kaut ko, kāpēc? Kāpēc?  
Viņš bija plānas smaids dzirdēt šo frāzi.  
\- Nē ... - Viņš vienkārši atbildēja. - Sen mēs nebijām atstājot mūs vienus, Wakatoshi. Tas ir lieliski, jūs zināt? pavadīt laiku kopā ar jums, es mīlu to. Tu esi mans labākais draugs, kas un vairāk.  
-... - Viņš šķīrās lūpas runāt, bet nekas iznāca. Ushijima arī bauda pavadīt laiku kopā ar viņu, daudz. Tas ir jauki un uzmanīgs. Tas supiró un atkal pieskārās zēna galvu, vienkārši pieskaroties ar palmu jūsu puses. - Pateicība. - Viņš sniedza nelielu pauzi, pirms smaidīja. - Jūs esat arī mans labākais draugs. - Tendou sāka smieties nervozi. Viņš nesaprata, ne iemesls šiem pārvietojas vārdiem. -'re Adorable. - Viņa beidza ar šiem vārdiem, un tā diezgan nopietns tonis. Kas joks?  
\- Bet ko jūs sakāt, Wakatoshi-kun? Jūs esat neticami reti. - Viņš smējās atkal parādot kādu nervozitāte viņa balsī, it kā pat nezinu, ko teikt par vairāk nekā parādot nelielu smaidu.  
Viņš lēnām sāka staigāt, kamēr viņš sēdēja uz ērtu soliņa, arī aicinot Tendo.  
Viņš raudzījās uz zemes kā tādas, kas ar pilnīgu dabiskumu saldējums lika.  
\- Man ir vēl nodomiem jūs mācīties peldēt, Wakkun ~ - lauza ledu, jo viņš iemeta ledus izkusis, domāju, ka tas bija labākais, lai darīt lietas labi, un nav daudz apļus.


End file.
